Ducky Band-aid
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Momo's boomerang hurts Nitori.


Momo grinned with his treasured boomerang held in one of his hands. Switching it around to what was comfortable, Momo looked intensely at it. He knew boomerangs were meant to return but he just couldn't get it to do it. He had no idea what was wrong with it.

"Go boomerang!" he shouted throwing it into the empty space of his and Nitori's dorm room. Momo watched with nerves as the boomerang glided smoothly through the air. Suddenly it turned and began making its way back. "Yahoo!" Momo shouted happily he went to catch the boomerang only to yelp and let it drop. It hurt like hell to catch.

Happily Mom swiped the boomerang off of the floor and stared at its decorated wood, was there a special way to catch it? He asked himself. With no immediate answer, Momo simply shrugged his shoulders and got ready to throw the boomerang once again.

This time he wanted to catch it. "Go boomerang !" he shouted once again , watching as the boomerang cut through the air this time it didn't turn though and the dorm door was pushed open.

Momo watched in what looked like slow motion as Nitori stepped in and the boomerang slammed right into his senpai's cheek.

"Ow!" Nitori exclaimed, clutching his cheek straight away, the boomerang cluttered to the ground and Momo sat there opening and closing his mouth like a confused fish.

"Nitori – senpai!" Momo shouted snapping out of it, he hurried to his feet and flailed his arms around like a distressed duck. "I told you not to throw the boomerang inside" Nitori grumbled. The duck pulled his hand back off of his cheek to see a splotch of blood staining his pale skin.

With the sight of blood on Nitori's usually flawless cheek, Momo felt terrible. He stepped extremely close to Nitori and inspected the cut the boomerang had made. "I'm so sorry senpai!" Momo apologized, he lunged at Nitori and pulled his senpai into a tight hug while muttering 'sorry' over and over again.

"I-its fine. I just need to patch it up... please let go" Nitori stammered out shyly flushing a bright red. Nodding Momo pulled away before grinning widely at his senpai. "I can patch you up! I should since I caused it! And I have a medical kit in my drawer"

Dismissing Nitori completely Momo turned to his desk and pulled a drawer out roughly, items spilled over the top and bits and pieces fell to the floor. Sighing Nitori sat on the lower bunk submissively, he knew Momo would not take a 'no' for an answer about this. Even if Nitori was his senpai or swimming captain.  
"Found it!" Momo chimed pulling out some coloured bandaids and antiseptic cream.

The latter bounced over to his senpai and kneeled down in front of him. Gently Momo smeared antiseptic cream over the top of Nitori's cut. He may have used more than he should have, but the more the merrier his mum had always said. Going by what his mum always said , the more cream the better it is for his senpai.

"Ducky bandaid for my senpai!" Momo announced proudly he tore open the packet for the band-aid. To Nitori's dismay it indeed was a bright bandaid covered in duckies.

"Ugh... Momo"

"Yes ?" Momo asked innocently with his head slightly tilted.

"Do you have any... plainer bandaids?"

"No! I have a ducky bandaid, and this one has dolphins oh, oh and this one has sharks on it!" Momo blabbered on holding up the different bandaids to show his cringing senpai.

Sighing disappointedly, Nitori knew his fate then, he had to have a coloured bandaid no matter what, "which one do you want?" Momo queried holding up all three band-aids, sighing Nitori looked away shyly.

"You choose."

"Wahhh ~ really ! I think you should have the duckling one , because you're cute and innocent like ducklings and I just want to hug them an-"

"Just put the band-aid on please" Nitori ordered , bright red and embarrassed , Momo had said he was cute.

Nodding Momo peeled the pieces of paper off and placed the bright band-aid on Nitori's injured cheek. Grinning the otter stepped back to observe his work.

"Gwah! You look cuter with that band-aid!"


End file.
